The Ice Chimera
by The Unlikely Companions
Summary: -For Sakura The Green Eyed Girl.- Della is not what she appears, and Sakura, her best and only friend, is the only one who knows the real her. -Very few ideas for this story. Mainly just for Sakura. She makes the ideas, sometimes, and I write them.-
1. Della And Sakura

Sakura was a young, fifteen year old girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, about five and a half feet tall, and dressed as a typical second lieutenant in the Amestris military. She wasn't an alchemist, but was a great markswoman, like Riza Hawkeye.

Sakura was the "new girl" in Roy Mustang's neck of the woods. She had been transferred to Central from up north in Briggs with a mission.

A special chimera had escaped. An ice chimera named Della. Della was being studied, because she looked like a human, but was actually some sort of chimera mutation. She fled Briggs after manipulating the ice and snow and escaping. Della had been tracked to somewhere in Central. Sakura had been the only one who could get past Della's stubbornness and gain her trust.

Sakura stomped through a forest, wondering what had possessed an ice chimera to hide in a forest. Still, Sakura knew she was here. There was a frost trail where the ice master had slipped through the thick leaves. If she followed the trail, it would lead her right to Della.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura slipped and picked her way through the forest, following the frost trail. As expected, when the frost trail ended, there was Della, in the middle of a clearing, watching some small fish swim in a pool. Occasionally, she put a touch of ice into the water to watch the fish.

Della was a young girl with long, tied back white hair. She wore a shirt and shorts that were lined with white fur. Her skin was pale as the pure snow. Her eyes sparkled like ice, and she could shoot and retract four long ice pangs that were shaped like thick spider legs. On her feet she wore a pair of furry boots. Della could control ice, snow, water, hail, and so on. Anything related to the water. Her touch was freezing, and left a trail to follow in this town that wasn't covered in ice and snow.

Sakura walked silently up to Della, trying to sneak up on her. Sakura pounced on Della's back. Della howled,

"I'm being attacked by a UFF! An unidentified flying female!"

Della allowed herself to fall back, and Sakura wrestled with her for a while before pinning her down. Sakura struggled with a chain collar that was looped around her back belt buckle. She finally freed it and put it on Della's neck, locking two large loops at the front with a small slightly rusty lock. Sakura clicked a dog leash to the two large loops and rolled off her. Della sat up and pulled angrily at the collar, mumbling under her breath. Sakura stood up, which forced Della to get up too. Sakura pulled slightly, but Della just plopped back down defiantly. Sakura pulled harder.

"C'mon Della! I need to get you home!"

Della shook her head and crossed her arms childishly.

"No! I don't want to go back there!"

Sakura cursed under her breath and shifted the leash into the other hand. The now free hand rummaged around in her pocket then pulled out a bone-shaped cookie. She waved it tantalizingly,

"I'll give you a bone cookie."

Della immediately perked up and leapt to her feet, eyes bright. She chirped,

"Okay!"

Sakura smirked and began walking, holding the treat just out of Della's reach. Della, eyes on the treat, followed.


	2. The Oreos

Sakura lured Della home with that single treat, then threw it into the house. Della leapt after it, and Sakura jumped in too, locking the door quickly. Della froze and turned around, still holding the treat. Della pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

"You tricked me!"

Sakura grinned smugly and walked into the kitchen. Della stalked in behind her in curiosity.

Sakura got some milk and Oreos from her cabinet and backed Della out, making her sit. Sakura handed her a cookie and poured her some milk, explaining,

"Okay, Della, until we get a train back to Hiesgart which will take us to Zing where my contacts are waiting for us, you need to know a very common thing among kids your age. It's called an Oreo Lick Race. The first one to twist it, lick it, dunk it, eat it, and drink it wins the race."

Della was silent for a minute, thinking over all the information. She nodded.

"Okay so you lick it, twist it-"

"No, you twist it first."

"Oh, okay, so you twist it, lick it, throw it,"

Della flung the cookie away. Sakura said patiently,

"No."

"What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, I twist it, lick it, drink it-"

"No you eat it first."

"I eat the milk?"

"...What?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Twist it, lick it, drunk it, eat it, Bop It, pull it-"

"NO!"

Sakura yanked the toy Della had somehow gotten her hands on away. Della pouted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Della had an acoustic guitar. Sakura's patience was wearing thin. Della asked,

"So what if I play a C cord?"

Della strummed the guitar with the Oreo, and suddenly noticed what it was.

"Oh!"

Della ate it happily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Della began licking the chocolate side of the cookie. Sakura said,

"You're licking the wrong side!"

Della began licking the milk.

"That's not better!"

She began licking the Bop It game. Sakura howled in aggravation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT?!"

Sakura had left for a few minutes to take the things that were distracting Della out of the room. When she returned, Della had twisted a bunch of cookies in half and they were all over her face and left shoulder. Her body was scrunched up. Della's eyes flicked to Sakura. She said helplessly,

"...Help…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura went over the rules again and again, and even wrote them in big letters, slowly explaining the rules. Sakura finished,

"Drink it. Okay?"

"...Yes."

"Are you ready?"  
"Yes."

They both got new cookies. Sakura kept her eyes trained on Della.

"And...GO!"

Della dropped the cookie and asked,

"So when do we Bop It?"

Della had the toy again. Sakura jumped up and snapped,

"I'm done! You are an awful human being! I am never working with you again! NEVER!"

She stomped away. Della watched her until she was gone and grinned.

"...Good."

Slowly, with an evil look, Della ate another Oreo.


End file.
